The Reason Why He Needed It
by Suhooo
Summary: Conan is bugging Haibara for the antidote of APTX4869. Why does he need it so bad?


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

"Haibara!"

Ugh, not again, Mr. Small Detective.

Conan Edogawa, who has been bothering her for a long enough time by visiting hakase's house. His purpose was always the same, whenever he came to this place:

the temporary antidote of Apoptoxin 4869.

Haibara didn't yet know why he needed the antidote so badly, but she didn't care anyways because she already knew the answer.

Ran Mori.

Probably he had a decent reason to return to Shinichi for her.

As she said no, in a sullen way, his expression couldn't hide disappointment, and Haibara could feel the irritation every time he made a face like that. Why, did she ever bother to create that poison to complicate their lives? Why did the god ever bother to put this high school kid next to her, whom already had a decent girlfriend named Ran Mori. Why did he block her from being a bit more honest with him? She had covered up and well hid her feelings so that they wouldn't escape, because she was absolutely certain that his choice would always be Ran, despite of expressing her true feelings.

She used to reveal her feelings to him under the cover of 'just kidding' back then. Nevertheless, she had to give up because he didn't take them seriously. When Mori-san had lost her memory once, and when she came out of the hospital briefly and headed to Mori Detective Agency to try to recover her memory, Haibara said in front of the agency. _"Wouldn't it be better if her memory does not return? You don't have to worry about her anymore."_

As she expected, his reaction was immediate. _"What did you just say?"_

Then she exposed her mind. _If I could stay with you like this… forever…_ Of course, she covered it as a joke right after.

He would not know her feelings anyways. He was always dumb on them…

"Haibara, are you listening?

"Huh?"

"Wow, hey, I asked you when you can prepare the antidote?"

Now that she recalled that she was on the conversation, she came to herself and looked up. The boy in front of her was disheveling his own hair. He was maybe getting annoyed because she was resisting his demand.

"What are you going to use that antidote for?" She asked, pretending not to know what his intent was. The answer was obvious, she knew.

"There is a purpose…"

Of course, he won't answer. It was foolish of her to believe that he would.

_What are you trying to do? You ought to just give up. Do you really think Kudo-kun will ever mind you? He has Ran. You are just an ex-Black Org member who ruptured their happy life with that drug._

She found it comical yet miserable that she was reproaching herself, and she failed to suppress a smile. All right, all right…

"Come back tomorrow. I'll make it ready."

"Ah, really?"

His face lightened. I'm the one who loses.

"If you wouldn't mind, can you prepare two?"

"Two?"

He's not enough with one? She felt the anger coming from her deepest mind, but soon restrained it. It was no good not to be able to express her radical emotions and just hold them inside.

"…Okay."

"Thanks! I'll come back tomorrow then!"

He ran outside of the basement while laughing cheerfully. His hope of meeting Ran again was being explicit, while he knew nothing about Haibara's mind. She couldn't hold a sigh.

Oh, she needed to warn him. He would be aware of it very well, but it was no good to be caught by the Org's eyes.

Nah, he should know it already. He had been back to his original form several times before. As she thought she could give him a warning tomorrow, she shook off her sundry thoughts and turned back to the computer. To produce two pills of antidote, which he requested for his and Ran's contentment…

* * *

"Hakase, I'm relying on you."

"Sure, Shinichi. But are you sure with this? She will be disappointed, I must say…"

"I can't help it. My mind has taken over my whole body. See you tomorrow!"

"All right, see you."

* * *

Next day, without a doubt, he came back to hakase's house, to take the two pills he requested. Her dark face contrasted with his broad smile while he went out of the house with the pills. Maybe tears were rolling down inside of her.

_Know who you are, you're just an outsider who interrupted their love relationship. Happiness should be deserved to them._

When she returned to the basement and sat in front of the desk, lying with her face down after watching Kudo-kun leave, she heard someone enter the room.

"Ai-kun, would you like some coffee?" Without realizing, Dr. Agasa was standing next to her, offering her a cup of coffee. Steam was rising up from the freshly brewed coffee.

"Yes, thank you." She took the cup from him. As she sipped, it felt like the warmth of the coffee was spreading around her body. Satisfyingly warm temperature of the cup was coming into her body through the fingertips grabbing the cup…

A thud.

* * *

Not even an hour has passed since Conan had left the house after he got the antidotes, and there was a bell. Ding-dong. The old man who opened the door and the teenager who was standing outside, exchanged a meaningful look and came inside. There was a scheme ongoing that the girl inside of the house didn't know.

"Miyano, Miyano."

_Hm…?_

"Miyano, wake up."

_Who…?_

"Ugh, hakase. Wasn't the sleeping tablet too strong?"

"Are you trying to blame me? You're the one who asked, Shinichi."

_What…?_

It took her some time to realize that she was looking at the ceiling. Am I lying down…? Suddenly, as if she perceived something, she opened her eyes wide. As she sat up, she had to narrow her eyes because of the blurred vision.

Next moment, she had her jaw drop, losing the ability to speak.

Conan, now with the body of Shinichi, was presenting her a bouquet of flowers.

"Now you woke up?" He gave her what he was holding with a blush. A bouquet of red roses. "I thought you might like it."

_Why… to me…?_

"Why, surprised? Hm, yeah." He nodded as though he understood her. "How does it make you feel with your real shape?"

_Real… shape?_

As she stretched her right hand, it wasn't small like it used to be. When she was still an adult…

"Eehhh?" Her true emotions, which were covered with layers and layers of protection, escaped after a long time. She felt her face blush.

"Although we have limited time, I just wanted to talk with you when we were in our real body. I apologise for bugging you these days." He spoke with a broad grin. Why he kept asking her for the antidote recently, why he needed two of them instead of one. "Don't worry, my mom came back from America to prepare your clothes. Don't you dare think something erotic."

His surprise gift made her defenseless. She tried to say something in order to hide her embarrassment, but…

"Uh… I, I mean…"

A sudden tug.

"I like you."

His words were vivid from right beside her ear.

* * *

Author's Note: That was the first time ever for me writing a DC fan fiction in English! This story was orginally wrote in Korean, and later I translated it into English by myself, so there might be some grammatical errors. Plz correct me if there are and if you would leave a review that'd be awesome! :D


End file.
